The Doctor(s), the companions, and RWBY (and JNPR)
by Jim Trocer
Summary: "Who?" "No, you're supposed to say "Doctor Who?". You have to get it right for the first he meets us." "Why are we doing this?" "Because he told us that this is how we first met." "She's right, why are doing so much... do we really even know him? He said he would be a different person." "It's fine, we should still get along, hopefully better than our first adventure... right?"
1. Chapter 1

So I wrote this as a challenge to myself as it is also my first fanfic, so please, please, pweeeeeeeaaaaaaaassse throw all helpful criticisms at me, but any lame and/or unhelpful reviews will be intered. Examples: "Good." "I hate it." "Stupid." "Smart." Just please add examples of why, I will read all of them, no matter the length. THNX and enjo... oh, and I put this fanfiction here so it would be found, because not many look for RWBY and Doctor Who crossovers... maybe... nah, well, enjoy!

I own no characters, props, weapons, or a TARDIS (unfortunately), just a simple "whibly whobly, timey whimey" story.

Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

To a friend, blonde but smart, and ever competing with and against me.

Ruby was polishing Cresent Rose, Wiess was studying for Mr. Port's upcoming test, Blake was engulfed in a book about people who travel to different dimensions, and Yang was admiring herself in the mirror. Everything was right in this universe. But someone in another universe was messing up coordinates in the TARDIS.

"Doctor, as you sure about this?" asked Clara, nonchalantly. "I just need to pull a few more levers and we will be on our way to a world called Wendimblo, on a country that is pronounced Vale, in English. They have a very interesting population of creatures. Although scary, they are quite harmless. They also have these jewels they use for shows, kind of like fireworks. Plus..."

Clara stopped listening a while ago. She had gotten bored of going to every other planet that had a" show." She wanted another adventure. Not watch a made up adventure. She was walking around the TARDIS console, pretending to be excited and listening. But, when the Doctor was distracted with a big lever, she pressed a button and held it for about five minutes, listening to the Doctor ramble on.

"So, what do you say?" asked the Doctor. Clara released the button. "Geronimo." She replied. He chuckled, "Geronimo!" He flipped the switch, and the TARDIS was flung through some wormhole and into another universe, but they didn't notice for two reasons. 1. The inside of the TARDIS was exploding. 2. The stars and planets aligned the same as in thier universe.

First, the Doctor looked at Clara, making sure she is alright. Seeing as she was so happy this happened, he new she had done something "Doctor, what did you do?" she asked, as surprised as possible while you are smiling. "What did _you _do, Clara?!" the Doctor replied. "I just held button down for a little bit..." "What button?" Clara pointed to a small button, the same one he told Mickey to hold a long time ago. By now the TARDIS settled and was at a stop.

"Clara, there is good and bad news. Bad, we are in another dimension. Good... that is what is good." "But it can't be all that bad, we can do some exploring!" said Clara. "No, no,no,no,no,no, NO!" The Doctor replied. "We have no idea what is out there!" They both said. Then the music played by the BBC orchestra of Wales that can only be heard through the fourth wall. The Doctorand Clara looked at one another and smiled. The Doctor then turned toward the monitor to check the readings."Huh, that's strange." said the Doctor. "What?" "We seem to have coordinates set for Vale, the TARDIS seems to be on full power, and we are on a dimension that should be our universes doppelganger." "So we can find ourselves?" "No, because a doppelganger can look the same, but have a different personality...hmm..."

"Well, let's go to Vale!" said Clara, all ready and actually excited. " Well," the Doctor replied, "I suppose we can look around a little, but then we head straight back! Understand?" Clara rolled her eyes and nodded. The Doctor flipped the lever, and the TARDIS dematerialized.

Well, that is Ch. 1, will update with a longer Ch. 2 and maybe 3. Just review with truthfulness and good reasons for adjectives. To another fantastic meeting, Jim A. Trocer.

ROY


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Characters Interact, again and for the first time

To a sister, who invited me into one of these shows and so many great times.

In the RWBY dorm

Blake felt uneasy. As if something impossible is about to happen. Blake looked keenly around the room. Then, not seeing anything strange, began to walk about the room. As nonchalantly as possible, she looked about and walked around everyone.

Yang noticed the faunus' uneasiness. "What's up, Blake?" Yang questioned her partner. Blake was startled by the blonde. "Just a... little... cat ritual..." Blake said, a little distress in her voice. Yang raised an eyebrow. "I just have a wired feeling." said Blake. "Are you sick? You can't be sick! We have very important exams coming up!" Ruby stated rather loudly. "Yes, exams that at least one of us cares so deeply about." Wiess said impatiently to her friends.

"I'm not sick, just..." Everyone heard a strange sound, like a wheezing ursa. Blake, Weiss, and Ruby backed away from Yang. "What is..." Yang turned around. Right as she turned around, a piece of her hair was caught in the materialization of a big blue box.

All four huntresses stood there, entirely overwhelmed by the box that appeared before them. "Police Public Call Box." Ruby was the first to recover from the shock and read the words on the box. Words that seem foreign, but also seem normal.

Inside the TARDIS

"Well, here we are! New universe, new world, new Vale! We should have parked in front of an academy of sorts, should be a good place... to... start..." the Doctor became worried by what he saw on the monitor.

A bedroom, a dorm most likely, with four girls staring at the TARDIS. Then he recognized them. "Oh... well, may be nice to see them again..." said the Doctor to himself. "Who? I thought this was a 'New universe, new world, new Vale!'" Clara said, trying to copy all the Doctor's crazy hand motions.

"Well, turns out this isn't new for me. I have been here before, but as two different men..." "What is that supposed to mean?" asked Clara." Let's just say I was different then. Now, want to meet some nice friends of... mine..."

The Doctor spotted a blonde bunch of hair by the door. "Oh, no... maybe we should go..." said the Doctor. "Why? Did a giant monster from this universe lose its hair while the TARDIS materialized?" Clara said, feigning fear. "Something like that." the Doctor said with a face full of fear.

In the RWBY dorm

"What?" asked Wiess. "That's what it says. Wonder what it's for..." said Ruby. "To call the police, you dolt!" Weiss exclaimed. "Well, how about we open it?" said Yang. "I don't know, this box is probably what gave me an uneasy feeling. We don't know what it is or what could be in it." said Blake. "Maybe the police are in it!" Ruby said. "Yeah, the police definitely get paid enough to build a box that can teleport!" Weiss said sarcastically.

Then the door opened. They all drew their weapons on instinct. They saw a strange man dressed in an odd fashion. He wore an overcoat, plain pants, and a bow tie. With him was a girl, who could not be much older than any of the students at Beacon.

"Well hello. Wiess, Yang, Ruby, and Blake the faunus! So nice to see... you don't know me yet, do you?" said the strange man. Team RWBY blinked simultaneously. "No... we don't know you... should we?" asked RWBY. "Of coarse we don't, you dolt! The question is, how do you know us?" Weiss questioned, taking a hostile step towards the box.

"Well... now I know how we originally met, or at least when you met me..." said the strange man. "Well, because this is our first meeting, I have to tell you all something." They all leaned in closer. "I believe this is yours." he said as he showed the blonde hair and dropped it. "Anyways, Clara, let's hurry and close these doors!" While the Doctor said this, Yang combed through her hair. Then she turned towards the box that was shut. "I. AM. GOING. TO. EXTERMINATE. YOOOOUUUU!" Yang yelled at the top of her lungs. She threw her first of one hundred punches.

Inside the TARDIS

"Clara! You need to push those blue buttons! We need to stabilize the TARDIS!" yelled the doctor, locking the door. "What? Why, its just some girl who-" BAM! The TARDIS shook violently.

Clara ran for the blue buttons, but before she could reach them, the TARDIS shook like it had been hit by a massive explosion. The Doctor got to his feet after being thrown like a rag doll. "Well, at least she hasn't lost any of that strength!" the Doctor stated.

"Who are they? Have you seen them before?" asked Clara. "Yes, but like I said, I was two different men! This must have been when they talked about meeting me and things starting off badly!" "What?! You knew this was going to happen?!" asked/yelled Clara over a sound like the bombing on Britain during WWII!

"We just have to hold on until she runs out of dust or she gets tired, I don't remember which it is!" said the Doctor. The TARDIS was going bang twice every 5 seconds for about 4 minutes.

When it finally stopped, the Doctor looked at the monitor to see all four girls arguing. Probably because Yang used most of their dust. "Well, she ran out of dust first. Should have seen that coming. She is quite stubborn. So, now that danger is very minimal now, shall we say "Hi!" to some of your new and my old friends?"

In the RWBY dorm

Yang was furiously pounding at the door to this blue police box, but not even a scratch was to be seen. Yang seemed more aggressive with every punch, slamming her fist into the doors. "Yang, I think your boxing skills have gotten worse." Weiss said. At this statement, Blake smiled and Ruby giggled.

"Funny Weiss! Oh, I got one! Why did Yang lose in a battle? Because she was boxing a grandmaster box! Hahahhaa!" said Ruby. Nobody laughed, let alone smile. All three stared at her, Yang out of frustration, Blake raised an eyebrow, and Weiss just shook her head, not amused whatsoever.

"Weiss! Give me more dust!" Yang said in a tone of pure animosity. "No! You have already used half of our supply! You haven't even made a microscopic scratch! What if they come out with weapons, Especially if their weapons are as strong as the door?!" Weiss said loudly.

"Maybe we should calm down. Let's just find a diplomatic solution." said Blake. "They do not deserve our mercy! The came into our dorm and took off some of my hair! They will be-!" The door had opened. "I see that you lot have stopped hitting my TARDIS. I am sending my companion for a truce. Just so you know, Yang, Clara, my companion, had nothing to do with your hair being slightly ruined. Have fun Clara!"

The girl had been pushed out of the door. The door was then closed and locked up. Yang almost got a punch in before all three of the others stopped her. "Uhh... Hello, my name is Clara. I am... not from around here, and neither is my friend. We are time travelers which explains why he knows your names and why you don't know him. Any questions?" the girl, Clara, said. "Yes, we have a few!" Yang said, sounding very hostile.

"One, time travel does not exist, so who are you really? Two, what is this box? Three, how can a box so strong? Finally, what are you doing here?" "Umm... Doctor? Want to explain yourself, you got us into this mess after all?"

There was a pause. "Fine. I suppose it is only fair." said the Doctor. "Only fair!" Yang yelled, ready to punch the box again. "It would be fair if you came out of your box and face me like the man you obviously are not!" "Well, I am not a man who would be stupid enough to fight you after taking off some of you hair! Now, if we are all calm, I can explain all of the answers to your questions."

Team RWBY looked at each other and nodded, well, except Yang. Who was stubbornly refusing eye contact. "...Fine, I will listen, but if anything happens, your girlfriend here-" "She is not my girlfriend! How many times will people say things like that about my companion... Now, to start off, this is the TARDIS and..."

End Ch. 2. Well, you know he is eventually going to take them somewhere, so where? You could request, but, I have ideas of my own…

To another conundrum, Jim A. Trocer.

QEUT

(Also, don't mind the capital letters, and will try to update every now and then... just hope work and education don't ruin it for me…)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Another messed up meeting

To a best friend, whom I met during an awkward moment.

"...(The doctor talked about how he borrowed the TARDIS, how he went off with his granddaughter and a couple people, how he lost them, Jamie, Zoe, and so many others. He talked shortly about some of his enemies and how he regenerates. He went on about all of his lives, which took about 30 minutes each. Finally how Clara got them there and most of who she was (not to the "Journey to the center of the TARDIS" yet).) and that pretty much catches you up to date. Any more questions?" The Doctor had been telling his life story for the past 5 hours, good thing it's a Sunday. "_Sunday night, now. How will I finish studying with all of this?_" Weiss thought to herself.

All four had been paying attention while the Doctor told his story, and while Clara had some charades that were funny, sad, and scary. Ruby had written in three blank notebooks now filled with the Doctor's tales. Blake was flipping through the book she was reading, many things the Doctor said corresponding with the book. Yang had calmed down, and also seemed to focus on the emotional side of the story, tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry, I had no idea you had such a rough life!" Yang said, now tears all over her face. "Wow... uhhmm, don't cry, we are your friends and are here for you." Clara said, rather awkwardly.

"You can't possibly fall for a sad, funny, horrifying story like that! None of it can be true! If that really is a time machine, prove it! Go back in time and talk to us!" Weiss said. "I have the feeling that I already did, Ms. Shenee. But I need to go to have that happen. Be right back Clara!" The TARDIS started to dematerialize. "Wait, what?" both Clara and Weiss said, dumbfounded.

Inside the TARDIS

"Well now, what to do and where to go... oh, that would be brilliant!" The Doctor then flipped several switches and turned a pressed a few buttons. "See you in twelve days ago Wiess! Hah, I knew there was a reason you were so untrusting towards me... back then, or would it be later..?" The TARDIS dematerialized.

In the RWBY Dorm... six days ago...

"What is taking those four so long! We told them we would leave in an hour!" Weiss said furiously. Team RWBY was waiting for team JNPR to go with them out of town for a show. Weiss was leaning against the window frame, her back to the outside world, hearing some crowds cheer and "whoohoo" Everyone else was relaxed, ready for tonight.

"Calm down Weiss, the circus will be there in five hours, we don't need to rush." Yang said, obviously at peace with the world and time. "What?! This is not a circus! This is a high class acrobatic demonstration, you have to know or be someone of high class to go!"

"Weiss, we all think you are blowing the show and its performance way out of proportion. It will be just some people-" ...and faunus'!" Blake interrupted. "Yes, people and faunus' in another crazy performance of-" "Major skill, grace, beauty, wonder, and pure greatness!" Wiess said, interrupting Ruby. "Well it can't be anything-" "...that we haven't seen in any fighting style or fighting event." Yang finished. "If one more person interrupts me, I am going to-"

"HELLOOO!" Someone had put a megaphone right by the window where Weiss was, causing her to trip backwards and fall through the window. "Weiss!" all three girls yelled. Weiss fell and...!

"What?!" Weiss said, surprised as someone caught her. "Will you do me a favor?" said the mysteriously cloaked man. "Sure..." "Remember this phrase... *Whisper, Whisper* "Alright… I will remember that... thanks, by the way..." Weiss said as she walked away from the strange man. "I already know you are thankful Weiss!" the man said before disappearing.

"Weiss!" The rest of the team had come down, along with team JNPR. "Are you alright?!" said Ruby. Weiss looked at all of them. "It's about time!" Everyone blinked once, simultaneously. "You should all have been ready an hour ago! If you were, I wouldn't have fallen and we would be there, enjoying some fine cuisine!"

"..." "Well! Lets go!" Wiess yelled. Both teams were now on their way. "Hey, Weiss! Who was that guy? The one who saved you?" "He... I don't know... pretty sure he's crazy, though…"

Inside the TARDIS

The Doctor put down all the cords and the megaphone once he got inside TARDIS. "Exactly as planed, now to tell her those words in person and we will be good... friends... Oh, blimey... I forgot about that... I hope it is going to be a long party..." The Doctor then flipped the switch and the TARDIS went back to its last location.

In the RWBY Dorm

All five girls stood there, waiting for the so called "time machine" to return. "Well, because he left us-!" A sound interrupted Weiss. "What?! How could it take one minute to do anything?!" Weiss yelled. "Its a time machine, you "dolt"! Haha!" Ruby replied. The TARDIS had finished materializing and the Doctor had popped out. "Hello ladies!" the Doctor said as he spun around, showing off his costume change into a tuxedo. "Weiss, did you remember? *Whisper Whisper*" Weiss stood there, stunned. "Then-!" "We are friends! Do we get to go traveling now? Yeah! We have a time traveling friend!" Ruby said, enthusiasm exploding out of her. "Wait, how did you catch me in time? How did you know I would fall?" Weiss asked, hostily questioning the Doctor, although expecting to know the answer. I would like to know why the phrase was *Whisper Whisper*, kind of stupid, if you ask me." Yang said. "Well, you're smart, no doubt you know I have a microphone and some wires in my TARDIS... I am sorry about that, by the way."

You could see a gradual change in Weiss' tone, stance, and face. She got flustered, angry, and started to yell, loud enough to wake up anyone in a 10 mile radius. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! WERE YOU TRYING TO GET ME LIKE THIS?! ALL MAD AND EMBARRASSED! I AM GOING TO SLICE YOU TO PIECES STARTING WITG YOUR ODDLY SHAPED FACE! THE I AM GOING TO-MMMMMHHhhhmmmmmhhhhhmmhhmhmhmhmh!" Ruby and Blake had covered Wiess' mouth with all four of their hands.

"Well, I am also wondering why you would do something so dangerous." said Yang. "To get Weiss' full attention, of coarse! It would have been 12 days ago, but you all were busy running around town looking for Blake while Blake was looking for acceptance. I knew you would have had problems, Blake having been with the White Fang, but I didn't want to intrude onto that part of your team drama. I am glad I haven't spoiled that Blake was a faunus. Huge amount of anxiety vanished plus, I remember when... well, that hasn't happened yet... But, now that we are all friends, I need to ask you some questions to know when we are in your time line. First..."

Clara had stopped listening again and was looking around the room. She had spotted all the weapons, a red scythe, a sword-gun thing in a sheath, a rapier in the white haired girl's hand, and the blonde had some gauntlets. "So, they must be warriors. So this is some kind of fighting school... hmm..."

Team RWBY was listening to the Doctor, Ruby answering most questions, but getting interrupted regularly by Blake and Yang. Wiess was simply sitting there with her usual dissatisfied look. None of them saw Clara exit the room, but they did hear Jaune. "Whaaaaat?!"

In the Hallway

Clara was just looking around when she saw him. He had blonde, almost golden hair. He was tall-ish. When he saw Clara, he immediately straightened up and combed back his hair.

"Well, hello there beautiful!" Jaune said as he walked toward this girl he hadn't seen before. When he was only six to seven feet away, he suddenly tripped and fell flat on his face. Clara, being how she is, rushes over and said, "Wow, you need to work on your first impression." "I know..." Jaune replied.

"So, what brings you to this hallway this late at night?" Jaune said, still recovering from his embarrassing fall. "Oh, I just came out of that dorm room, I was getting bored of the Doctor's lecture." Jaune, being Jaune, automatically thought if the worst thing that could have possibly happened. "Whaaaat?!"

He immediately burst into tem RWBY's dorm and proceeded to trip and fall on his face for a third time today. "Now what?" Weiss said, breaking her silence. Jaune did not respond. "Uhh, Jaune, are you okay?" Ruby asked, but there was still no response from Jaune. "He seems to have have some weird look in his eyes. Twirly marks swirling around. He must be unconscious." the Doctor said after a short examination of the situation.

"So, what do we do? I only told him that you were in here with the team, Doctor." Clara stated. "He must've thought that one of us was in peril, he has quite the imagination." Yang explained. "Well, why don't we show him how perilous our situation is?" Ruby said, an evil look on her face.

Few minutes later

Jaune woke up in the middle of the floor. He was picked up by a man in a tuxedo. Strange attire for anyone at Beacon. He then remembered why he fell. "Are you a doctor?" "Yes." "How are my friends?" "See for yourself." the doctor had said, gesturing towards the beds. All four girls were in their beds respectively. They all had those wired masks on their faces and we're hooked up to medical machines.

Jaune was wondering how he didn't know about this. "Hey, you boy!" The girl Jaune had met earlier had come into the room. "Ow!" The girl had injected something into him via a shot. "What was that?!" Jaune asked. "That was so you don't get what they've got! Be more careful when you enter a medically sealed room!" the girl said. "What's wrong with them doctor?! What do they have?!" Jaune asked. The doctor replied "A really bad case of the regeneration sickness. We have done all we can, but it is almost impossible to tell how long they have had the sickness." the doctor replied. "We have contained the outbreak to this room, but we have yet to completely wipe out the small epidemic." the girl explained.

Jaune stood there, looking at his friends that could die right now and never live their dreams. He started to cry. "Oi! You lot are heartless, this sick joke-" Ruby chuckled, "-is the worst way to get a laugh! I am glad that my other selves didn't have to deal with this!" Jaune had stopped crying. Ruby had started to laugh louder. "You guys are so mean to me!" "Well, you are just too emotional, Jaune. We thought you were going to faint. I guess I owe you ten bucks Blake." Yang said. "What? You guys made a bet on this?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, Yang bet that Jaune would faint and that Weiss didn't help plan this to get Jaune to cry. Five bucks per bet. Turns out Weiss does have an ice cold heart." Blake explained.

The doctor had started to take all the medical stuff and put it in a big blue box. "How did I miss that!" Jaune thought. "So, out of all of you, "Ice Queen" is definitely the worst? I thought the one with a bad hair day would be just terrible to be around." Clara said. "Nah, she is only upset-" "-When someone rips some off my hair off, which is why I hate that stupid box!" Yang interrupted Ruby.

After everything was cleaned up and Yang had paid Blake, the Doctor explained everything to Jaune. "Wow... I don't think I believe it all though, at least not the time traveling part..." Jaune said when the Doctor finished. "I am going to be right back!" the Doctor said, rather annoyed. He went into the TARDIS and it dematerialized.

They sat there for two minutes before Jaune broke the silence. "So, when will he be back?" Jaune asked. "Well, if someone would have just believed him!" Ruby said, very quickly so she was not interrupted.

The TARDIS started to materialize. The Doctor stepped out. "Jaune, remember earlier when I said *Whisper Whisper*?" the Doctor asked. "You were the one who tripped me?! I thought you just helped me up!" Jaune replied. "Yeah, sorry, needed your undivided attention as to have you focus on what I said. It's easy to understand the logic behind it. Just study the-" "-Again, why *Whisper Whisper*?" "Well, it is something odd enough to remember and just simple enough to say quickly. You see, when a person…" the Doctor had started on another long lecture.

Eventually Blake interrupted, "How did it travel through time? How did you two fit in there for a comfortable trip?" Blake asked the Doctor. "Well, since we are all bored learning brain games, why don't we have a nice relaxing time in my TARDIS?" the Doctor said. All five followed him in, Clara following them, rolling her eyes. "_This is going to be one huge adventure_." Clara thought.

End Chapter 3... pretty long... Sorry it has taken me too long… put this up now thanks to Toy2711, sorry, been too busy… will post next chapter today as well…

To another party, Jim A. Trocer.

WWEU


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A timey-whimey party!

To a cousin who always knew how to be at a party.

"What?" five people simultaneously said. "_What could make the Doctor's ego bigger after those statements."_ Clara thought. They all had their own interesting way of dealing with the TARDIS' uniqueness. All of which the Doctor enjoyed.

Ruby was the quickest to react, running out, around, and back inside the TARIS about ten times. Blake left, got her book, and returned, looking through the pages and around the TARDIS. Weiss stood there mumbling "No, impossible, nope, just a dream, not at all even remote to reality... or my dreams... but still impossible..." and continued that monologue for a while. Yang just walked up to the console, smiling, but still disliking the box, just a little. "Wow, great box. Not the kind I would use to... nevermind..." Yang said, pretty embarrassed by whatever she might have said. Jaune walked forward, not sure if it was an illusion.

"Well, welcome all five of you-" Ruby ran back into the TARDIS, closing the door, yelling, "Its bigger on the inside!" The Doctor proceeded to smile and continue. "-into my TARDIS. We can go almost anywhere in all of time and space. Some areas are impossible as I have already been and you will be there eventually. So where do we-" "How big is this box?!" Weiss interrupted the Doctor. "Well, imagine the world and all its people stuffed into a box along with several other worlds without the box bursting open. Got it?" "Yeah, pretty much..."" Well forget that picture because it's basically another universe. This machine has almost everything in it! A library, a swimming pool, a gaming room, and a few other fantastic places!" "Well, I think we should start our adventure inside the TARDIS! Everyone else?" Yang exclaimed. Everyone nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I will go get the snacks, the party supplies, and lead all of you to the wardrobe! Geronimo!" the Doctor said. Everyone followed, ready for a fantastic party!

Outside the TARDIS, in the RWBY dorm

Nora was walking the halls looking for Jaune. "Jaune! It's time for our team study hall! If you are hiding, I will find you!" Nora said, a very devilish look on her face.

Nora entered the RWBY dorm, expecting to see Jaune cowering in the corner like last time she was looking for him. But instead she found a big, blue box. "Huh, not what was expected... well, time to open presents! Ohhh Jaune!" Nora said as she raised her hammer.

Inside the TARDIS

Some old music was playing which Ruby was dancing to joyfully. Yang had gone to the swimming pool with Clara. Wiess and Blake followed them to the library, which Weiss took her books to study and Blake started to grab books off of the shelves. Jaune was with the Doctor in the gaming room, Jaune trying to beat the Doctor's high score on an odd game called "Galaga."

Once Ruby realized she was alone, she immediately went to the wardrobe to find something new to wear. She picked out this odd dress that looked comfortable and was red and black. She put it on and went to the gaming room. "How do I look?" Ruby asked the boys. "Umm... ahhh..." Jaune was speechless, until the Doctor elbowed him. "Y-you look gr-great!" Jaune stuttered. "What are you two up to?" "I am trying to get a high score on this game, but it's almost impossible!" Jaune exclaimed. "Good first tries, mate, but I have hit 95% of all the ships. It would take a true master to beat my score." the Doctor said. "Let me have a try." Ruby said, moving Jaune over.

Ruby was having a blast, she only let one enemy ship go in the first five rounds. "Ruby? Are you some kind of master gamer?" the Doctor asked. "On my free time, yes!" Ruby said as she beat the sixth level with no lives lost.

Yang and Clara were enjoying a relaxing time in the hot tub while Blake and Weiss were reading all they could. Then, it happened. As if another huge explosion had hit the TARDIS.

Weiss and Blake were almost thrown out of their chairs, Yang and Clara were splashed with water, and the videogame Ruby was beating jumped and landed, causing the whole game to short-circuit and erase all high scores.

They all stood in silence. Then it hit again, much harder. This caused Weiss and Blake to be thrown from their chairs and into the hot tub, for Clara and Yang to be thrown into the cold pool, and for Jaune, Ruby, and the Doctor to be thrown into a bunch of bean-bags in front of a large TV with a gaming system. "I knew these were here for a good reason!" the Doctor exclaimed.

The TARDIS was still being hit, but Clara and Yang had jumped out if the cold look so impossibly fast that she reached the blue buttons before the next hit. "Who is bombarding my TARDIS now?!" the Doctor yelled. They all gathered around the monitor. "I knew you guys went swimming without us!" Ruby said. "Look sis-" "It's not our fault, the second hit caused us to be thrown into the pool!" Weiss interrupted Yang. "Yeah, we were all studying until then!" Yang quickly added. "Oh, no." Jaune said, "Guys, its Nora..." "I will go tell her to stop." Yang said. "So will I, it is my TARDIS, after all."

Outside the TARDIS

"COME *BANG* ON *BANG* OUT *BANG* JAUNE! *BANG*" "Nora, you can stop now!" Yang yelled. "Yes, please stop!" a mystery man also yelled. "Yang Xiou Long! Do you have another boy in a small box with you? Are you kissing? Smooch, smooch! Hahaha!" Nora said, sounding very comical.

Inside the TARDIS

"I told you it was a snog box!" Clara said. "It is not a song box! As for you... I don't know..." he pointed at Yang as she blushed, very embarrassed. "Yang, what an inappropriate thing to do!" Weiss said. Yang turned from them, flustered. Nora was outside, befuddled. "Yang, how many people are in there?" "Why don't you come in and meet us, I bet her and I would get along quite well!" Clara said.

The Doctor hesitated. "If we let you come in, you have to promise to leave your weapon under the console unless there is an emergency. Got it?" the Doctor said. "... Is Jaune in there?" Nora asked. They all looked at Jaune as he was shaking his head and hands motioning "NO!" "Yes, he is in here!" Weiss yelled before anyone could react.

Everyone looked at Weiss, just shaking their heads. "Why would you do that?" Jaune asked. "Because of your constant annoyance towards my person!" Weiss said coldly, twirling 180 degrees away from Jaune, making her hair go "WHOOSH". "Then I want in by the hairs on Jaune's chinny, chin, chin!" Nora said deviously.

The Doctor slowly opened the doors to greet the red-headed girl. She rushed in and grabbed Jaune. "I found... you... what?!" Nora said, finally noticing her surroundings. "Welcome into the TARDIS, Nora. Anything you want to say?" the Doctor said. "I had gummi-bears in this dream... but I thought I woke up... I can test it by slamming my hammer-" "NO!" everybody said.

The Doctor, questioning Nora's sanity, closed the doors and walked up to her and said, "Would you like to place your weapon under the console?" Nora looked at him. "Is this the guy you were with in here Yang. Wow, how embarrassing to have everyone-""-I GET IT!" Yang exclaimed.

Nora was taken aside by the Doctor so he could try to explain almost everything. "Do you think she will believe him?" Blake asked. "She can be gullible sometimes. I think it's because she believes her own stories." Jaune said. "Oh... so you and Yang-" "Were not 'smooching'..." the Doctor said with air quotation marks. "Well, at least she believes that, right? Yang?" Clara said, but Yang was still recovering from her embarrassment.

The Doctor quickly wrapped up the story with hand motions. "Hmmm... Alright, how about we continue this 'party'!" Nora said.

In the JNPR dorm

"Where did Nora go?" Pyrrha asked, walking into the room with books. "She went looking for Jaune. She left almost an hour ago." Lie Ren said. "You trusted Nora to find Jaune?! Do you know what could happen?!" "The entire school could be ruined!" they said in unison, but Lie Ren was calmer than Pyrrha.

Pyrrha immediately went into the RWBY dorm, followed by a walking Lie Ren. "Have you guys seen... Jaune... What is this box doing here?" Pyrrha said. "It... I think I have seen it before..." Lie Ren said, walking up and stroking the box.

Inside the TARDIS

Everyone was in the main console room, some happier than others about it. Ruby was still mad about her almost high score, but enjoying the small get together. Weiss could not concentrate with everyone bothering her to join in on the fun. Everyone was either talking, dancing to the music, or being a stick in the mud.

Blake was talking with Clara about the Doctor and his TARDIS. Yang was dancing, every now and then feeling impressed by Jaune and his epic dancing. Ruby was dancing around, bothering Weiss whenever she was able, in other words, every minute. The Doctor was moving around, pressing buttons occasionally and flipping levers.

Then the Doctor reached the monitor, where Nora was pressing buttons. "Stop that!" the Doctor said quietly. "Haven't you noticed I am the DJ here, I have only been pressing buttons to change the music." Nora said. The Doctor was surprised, no one knew the TARDIS that well. Then the Doctor spotted the two people outside the TARDIS. "Well, I suppose there will be enough room on this trip..." the Doctor said.

He went through the dancers to reach the door and he opened it. "Hello!" He was then met with more weapons. "Seriously, I am going to stop opening my door if it is going to be like this around here. Please put those away and join us!" The Doctor proceeded to grab both of them and drag them under the console.

Jaune, realizing his whole team was on board, went down to join. "Why should we listen to you, you could be stealing our weapons!" Pyrrha said, oblivious to where she was. Lie Ren had put his weapons down and looked around. "I have seen this before..." Lie Ren said. "Pyrrha! Don't worry, this is the Doctor-" "Oh, he is a doctor, well then, what are you doing in such a... small... box... Jaune, what is going on?" Pyrrha said, feeling quite overwhelmed.

Jaune talked with her as the Doctor caught up to Lie Ren. "What is this machine?" "This is the TARDIS, young man, my time machine! She-""-was stolen by you." Lie Ren interrupted, pulling his weapons from his sleeves. "I thought you left those downstairs?" the Doctor said. "Lie Ren, what are you doing?" Ruby asked. "This man is a liar, he stole this time machine, she told me herself." Lie Ren said. "Wait, you can communicate with my TARDIS?!" the Doctor said, surprised and excited. "She told me that she has been mistreated lately and... that... what? You mean... so he... then... So if... but you said... Oh, sorry for the misinterpretations, Doctor. She talks very quickly and out of order." Lie Ren said, while others were thinking that he could be schizophrenic.

They all came together by the console and swapped stories. Apparantly Pyrrha had set the time for a group study, but Jaune had gone to the library, the one place he thought they wouldn't find him. Then he saw Nora, _'Of coarse, she would be the only one to check here first.'_ Jaune thought. He then left and was going to the RWBY dorm to avoid his team. That was when he met Clara and got mixed up in all this. "Nora must have the nose of a dog." Jaune said, concluding his short story.

The Doctor, now out of danger and proven to be trustworthy, has a question. "Ladies and gentlemen, you get the special privilege of going almost anywhere in my TARDIS! All of time and space, everything that-""What does this button do?" Nora said, pressing a rather tiny button. "Wait!" the Doctor and Clara said in unison. The TARDIS was violently pulled into a nearby rip in the fabric of reality. "Everyone, hang ooooonnnn!" the Doctor said as the TARDIS was engulfed by an orange portal.

Hope you enjoy… just a small cliffhanger… they may get bigger… steeper…

Sorry if they seem a bit OOC, but it was hard for me to get everyone inside the TARDIS otherwise... Trying my bestest!

Any suggestions, just tell me!

To another unexpected adventure, Jim A. Trocer.


End file.
